The Dark Side
by WeepingWings
Summary: Everyone has a dark side. Not many people can see them. Even less think they exist. So many people think that the person can only have one side, and it's either good or bad. I disagree. I believe that a person is double sided. I believe that people can act one way towards one person, and another way to someone else. I've always believed in double sided people, and I always will.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first story, it means a lot. But an even bigger shout out goes to Sunwolee, who gave me the prompt for the story, and has given me a ton of helpful tips on my writing. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

Everyone has a dark side. Not many people can see them. Even less think they exist. So many people think that the person can only have one side, and it's either good or bad. I disagree. I believe that a person is double sided. I believe that people can act one way towards one person, and another way to someone else.

I've always believed in double sided people, and I always will. Especially after I met Bree's boyfriend Owen.

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

Owen and I have been hanging out all day, and honestly its been the best day of my life. First he cooked me breakfast, then took me to the movies. Now 'm waiting for him to come back from the bathroom- we're at a fancy restaurant he taken me for dinner.

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

When you first meet Owen, he seems so nice, so caring, but after awhile he turns and you'll never expect to see the good side of him again. One day nice, and the next day he doesn't even know your there. I should know-once we were best friends, but one day he turned on me and our friend ship was gone.

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

It's insane how nice Owen is! He laughs at all my jokes, (even if their bad) lets me talk before he does- if we both start talking at the same time. He even doesn't mind when I vent about my brothers to him. After dinner we got in his car and he drove me home. He walked me to the door, kissed me on the cheek, then walked back down to his car. I waved at him until he was out of sight, then opened the door to see my family sitting on the couch watching a movie. Everyone, except Chase, was there

"Hi guys." I said settling down next to Tasha. "Where's Chase?"

"Chase went down to the lab right before we started the movie, muttering something about dark and double sided people. Adam went down after him, but Chase yelled at him to leave him alone, so we did." Leo said, never taking his eyes from the screen in front of him.

"Maybe I should go and check on him." I mused.

"If your going to, put a steel guard over your heart- you know how Chase gets when he's angry." Mr. Davenport said from his position between Adam and Tasha. We all nodded virgrousley, remembering the last time Chase got mad at us. I stood up from the couch and stretched.

"I'm going to go and check on him; I don't really understand what the movie is about anyway."

"See you later honey." Tasha called after me. I smiled at her and stepped into the elevator.

 **Chase's POV**

"Two-faced. No good. Lying cheat " I muttered, pummeling the holographic dummy, which Mr. Davenport had set up for us to practice on, with enough force to knock over a tank. I heard the ping of the elevator behind me, but ignored it. I wasn't about to let human interaction get in the way of beating up a holographic Owen. The sound of heels clicking on the lab floor brought me to the conclusion that the last person I wanted to see was in the room.

"Hey Chase, take it easy on that dummy, holographic people have feelings to." Bree said from behind.

"Leave me alone."

"Not before you tell me why your so mad."

I sighed in defeat, trying to come up with a plausible lie, knowing if I told Bree the truth she would be heartbroken. "Trent destroyed my science project at school today, the one I've been working on for days about chemical reactions."

Bree just stared down at me. "He destroys your things all the time, why is this one so different?" I gulped, my mind going a mile a minute. "It's due tomorrow, so I don't have time to redo it."

Bree still looked skeptical, but backed off. "Why don't you come up stairs and watch the rest of the movie with me?"

I just shook my head. "I'ts pretty late, and I'm really tired so I'll just head off to bed."

"Okay, goodnight Chase." Bree said and walked back into the elevator. I got ready for bed, climbed in my capsule and closed my eyes- willing sleep to come. Which it didn't come, not even after my siblings had gone to sleep two hours later.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I know it's kind of short but it's more of an introductory chapter. I hope your enjoying it so far. Updates might be short and far between because I'm on holiday for around five weeks, but I will give it my best. Don't forget to Review! See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm back again! Thanks for the the reviews on the first chapter! It means a lot! I didn't get this chapter up as soon was I wanted to, were currently on vacation in England, when we normally live in America, and we went to France for a few days and I wasn't allowed to take my computer. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

The next day I clambered out of my capsule and stretched. I looked at my brother's capsules, and wasn't surprised to find one empty and the other occupied. "Come on Adam! We have to get up for school." I yelled, pounding on the door to Adam's capsule

"But I don't want to!"Adam whined, cracking one eye open, then closing it again.

"But you have to Adam- if you don't, we'll be late for school." I reminded him, starting to feel a little annoyed.

"NO!" Adam yelled, stamping his foot like a four-year-old.

"Fine, be that way." I huffed, trying to come up with a way to get Adam out of his capsule. Then I got it, felling an invisible light bulb go off over my head. "Oh Adam, it's okay if you don't want to get up." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Really? Thanks Bree!" Adam said, closing his once more.

"I've always's wanted to try my prank out on someone anyway." I said, trying to hold in a giggle.

Adam's eyes shot open and eyed we warily. "What prank?"

"A long time ago, I rigged both your's and Chase's capsule with 45 gallons of glue, sparkles and feathers, so whenever one of you got on my nerves, I could just drop the glue down. Thing is, over time, I forgot about it, so who know's what the glue is like now." I finished me lie with a giggle as Adam shot out of his capsule at a speed to rival my own. "I'm just kidding there's no prank, but now you out, lets go up stairs and have some breakfast."

"You tricked me?!" Adam yelled as I dragged him toward the elevator.

"Yes! I was just trying to get you out of you capsule." I replied, pushing a button on the elevator's control panel that would take us to the living room.

"Your actually a pretty good lier, I actually believed you rigged my capsule." Adam chuckled

I leaned closer to him and whispered "Later, you and I are going to rig Chase's capsule with glue and glitter, then prank him." Adam's face light up and we both fell silent again- for a little while anyway.

"Hey Bree?" Adam said, a hint of confusion tinging his voice.

"Yes?" I replied absentmindedly, getting ready for a weird comment or a strange command.

"Why didn't Chase wake me up today?"

I turned around and looked up at Adam, who was looking confused and sad all at the same time. "I don't know buddy." I said sighing, felling my sunny mood disappear.

"I'm going to ask him." Adam decided, resolve hardening in his eyes.

"Good luck." I muttered, sincerely hoping that Chase wasn't in a bad mood.

 **Adam's POV**

 _Why didn't Chase wake me up today?_ I thought to myself, trying my hardest to figure it out. Normally, I was gently coaxed out of my capsule by Chase, who was whispering to me images of delicious food and the promise of extra rounds of bionic brother toss. Today though I was rudely awoken, forced to get up, and told my capsule was primed for a prank. Not the best start to my day. Thirty seconds later, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. I stepped out and surveyed my family.

Tasha was cooking who know's what, while Leo was looking over her shoulder, occasionally getting a smack to the hand when ever he tried to steal something. Mr. Davenport, looking very awake, was reading a book whilst siting at our glass dining table next to Chase. I looked to Chase, and felt my mouth drop open. He had huge dark circles under his eyes, and his normally, perfectly spiked hair was flat and un-brushed. Sitting in front of him was a bowl of untouched cereal, and he was staring off into the distance.

"Um, Chase, you alright?" I asked, gently sitting down across from him.

"Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" Came the reply, the exhaustion in his voice impossible to miss

"I was just wondering." I responded. "It's just I've never seen you look so tired."

Chase sighed and massaged his temples. "I couldn't sleep at all last night, not even for five minutes."

I looked at him, shocked " You didn't sleep at all?" I got a nod in response.

"He's already convinced me to let him go to school." Mr. Davenport said, putting his book down and eyeing Chase warily.

"I should probably go down to the lab and get ready for school." Chase muttered, gathering his uneaten cereal up and headed for the elevator doors.

I heard a giggle behind me, and whipped around. Bree was texting at lightning speed, her thumbs flying across the keys at a astounding rate. "Who you texting?" I asked, getting a glare from my sister when she looked up.

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked, her voice laced with sass

"I'm just wondering." I muttered, putting my hands up in defeat. I got up from the table and headed to the cereal cupboard, shooting a sad look in Bree's direction.

"Fine, if you want to know, I'm texting Owen" I smiled, she must of seen my sad glance, and I also loved Owen. The first time I met him, we made a sculpture of Perry out of butter, it was probably the best thing I had ever done. Owen is also really nice and treats my sister very well. I was still smiling when I sat back down at the table with a bowl of my favorite cereal- Sugary Dounght O's.

A couple minutes later Bree sat down next to me with a bowl of slightly healthier cereal. There were a couple seconds of blissful silence until Bree spoke up. "I'm worried about Chase." She said, looking across at Mr. Davenport who was lost in whatever as happening in his book. "I'm really worried about Chase." Bree repeated, reaching across the table to poke Mr. Davenport, who finally looked up.

"What are we talking about?" He asked, looking at Bree, who sighed in annoyance

"I was just saying how worried I am about Chase."

"I am as well. He's never looked so exhausted. I'm probably wrong but I think this wasn't the first night he hasn't been able to sleep." I said, putting my spoon down and looking up at my sister

"Your probably right Adam" Mr. Davenport said, closing his book and looking at me with a surprised look on his face.

I puffed out my chest and turned to Bree. "Last night when you came back up from the lab, all you would tell us about Chase was that you calmed him down and he was 'tired', what really happened?" I asked.

"Well, Chase told me he was mad because Trent had destroyed his science project on chemical reactions. I didn't believe him at first because Trent destroy's Chase's stuff all the time, so why would this time be any different? Chase then told me that the project was due today so he had no time to re-due it. I still didn't believe his story, but the more I thought about it the more sense it made, Chase was just being Chase."

Mr. Davenport seemed to think that Chases story was true as well, but I didn't. " That can't be the reason." I started, looking from Mr. Davenport to Bree.

Bree looked confused "Why not? Chase was just being Chase, and he was worrying about getting a bad grade."

I shook my head. "That's not the reason he was so mad, I know because I'm in the same science class as him and he turned that project in yesterday. In fact, he got an A plus on the project in case you were wondering." I finished. Mr. Davenport looked shocked at the fact Chase had lied.

Bree just looked sad "Great, now we have to figure out why Chase was mad." She muttered, poking at her cereal. "He's not going to come out and tell us anyway." She added, looking up at me. "He never tells us when somethings wrong."

"He probably thinks were going to make fun of him." I said, standing up from the table with my empty bowl of cereal in my hand. "I'm going to go down to the lab and get ready for school" I said, trying to lighten the mood by ruffling Bree's hair as I went past. I got a growl in response, but I ignored it.

I rinsed my bowl out, put it in the dish washer and headed toward the elevator.

"Hey Adam!" Mr. Davenport called after me and I turned around. "Check on Chase for me will you, he's normally ready for school by now." I nodded and stepped into the elevator which brought me down to the lab. With a soft ding, the doors opened. I stepped out and strode toward my capsule, stopping dead when I saw Chase collapsed in a chair next to the cyber desk. "Hey Chasey, you okay?" I whispered, shaking his shoulder gently.

"I'm fine Adam." Chase mumbled, staring straight in front of him with glossy eyes.

"Sure you are." I muttered, standing back up I surveyed my little brother. He was dressed in his usual stripped t-shirt and jeans, and his backpack was resting besides the chair, packed and ready to go. His hair on the other hand was still flat and un-brushed. "If you really want to go to school, you might want to brush your hair." I said gently, watching my exhausted brother pull himself from his chair and stumble to the bathroom joining the lab.

I walked after him and watched as his hands, clumsy from exhaustion, struggled to keep hold of a comb. After watching it slip through his figures several times I stepped toward Chase and took the comb from his hand. "Here, let me do it." I told him, spiking up his hair as carefully as I could.

"Thanks Adam." Chase whispered, closing his eyes.

When I was done I stepped back to admire my handy work with pride. It looked amazing if I do say so myself. "Come on Chase." I said, gently picking him up and carrying him toward the elevator. I set him down as the doors opened. "I'll see you upstairs." I told him, watching as he tiredly stepped into the elevator. I stood there until the doors closed, then went to get ready for school. Thinking all the while about Chase.

 **Chase's POV**

 _I hate Owen. He is a mentally insane beast. He's ruined so many people's friendships and manipulated them into never saying a word. I regret the day I became friend's with him, and wish I could convince Mr. Davenport to make a time machine so I co back and make sure my past self never gets mixed up with him._

 _Flashback to the day Chase and Owen became friends._

 _ **I was just walking down the hallway in Mission Creek on my way to math when I accidentally bumped into Trent, who had just come out of the gym, and knocked his stuff out of his hands.**_

 _ **"What do you think your doing nerd?" Trent had yelled at me, watching as I scrambled to pick his stuff off the floor**_

 _ **"Take it easy on him Trent, it's actually kind of your fault, since you burst out of Principal Perry's office at didn't look were you were going." Someone said from behind me. I whipped around and saw Owen in the middle of the hallway, striding toward us looking mad. "I have seen you time and time again bully Chase, and I can take it no more. You will stop bulling him or I will personally tell all the ghosts in the graveyard to come and haunt you."  
**_

 _ **Trent froze, a look of terror took over his features. "No! Not the ghosts!" He screamed, hurriedly taking his stuff from me and sprinted from the hall.**_

 _ **"Thanks Owen." I said, happy someone had actually helped me during my bulling from Trent.**_

 _ **"My pleasure, it's just been driving me insane watching Trent bully you." Owen said, turning to me and smiling.**_

 _ **I smiled back, noticing a cold glint in his eye, but I decided that he was still mad about Trent.**_

 _End of flashback_

 _I should've know the cold glint in his eye meant I was his next victim, but I was to blinded by the new prospect of friendship to notice. Ever since Owen took our friendship down hill he's tortured me. I've experienced everything from electric shocks to watching my family die over and over again._

 _I try not to think about the day everything changed, but sometimes it comes back to me in a nightmare or flashback. I would've told someone about what Owen is doing to me, but he threatens that if I tell the same thing will happen to my family. I can't let my family suffer. I will gladly put the safety of my family over my own._

 _I was fine with Owen just torturing me, and I was sure that none else in my family would get mixed up with Owen until one day Bree came down from school holding Owen's hand, and claiming Owen as her new boyfriend. I almost died. Soon Bree would would go through the same thing as me. It was my worst nightmare come true._

 _The only reason I haven't been able to sleep for the last week is the same thing has been going round and round my head. Either tell Bree what is going to happen so she can dump Owen, or try to get Owen to change his ways- either one is going to end in me or my family getting hurt. I don't think I can take any more pain, but I can't stand to see my family hurt._

 _School has been turned into a living nightmare, but I have to go and make sure Owen doesn't do anything to my siblings._

 _I don't know how much longer I can can hold out without telling anybody. But I have to stay strong for my family. I have to resist Owen's wrath, I just have to_

All of this ran through my head as I was sitting in the chair next to the cyber desk and in the elevator up from the lab. All I wanted to do was sleep, but if I did the nightmares came.

The elevator dinged and slid open. I clambered out and staggered to the couch. My legs buckled under me and I fell face first onto the couch, feeling exhaustion settle over me like an a hundred pound weight. Unable to stop it, my eyes closed and I fell asleep, praying that the nightmares would leave me alone just one. Praying that they would let me have one peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! I again apologize for not getting it out sooner.**

 **I wasn't going to say anything until later, but daphrose brought this to my attention in her review, this isn't in any shape or form a brase story. I'm sorry to disappoint, I just don't support that ship. If you want to, you can imagine it as brase, but that's not what I intend it to be.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews on the second chapter! It really does mean a lot. This is my first chapter story I've written for a fan fiction website, so reviews really help. I always feel so excited when I open up the story and see that people have left comments on my story. I know it's kind of stupid, but sometimes I even squeal.**

 **Just to let you guys know, the last part of Chase's POV might be slightly triggering, but the rest of it should be fine.**

 **Anyway, on with chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

Jumping 'gracefully' off the bottom step of the stair case. I landed, stumbled, regaining my balance on the railing of the steps, and looked around for any tripping hazards. "Another day another chance to spread my Leoey glow around the world." I said allowed, puffing out my chest, internally grateful that non of my family members were around, they already thought I was weird enough.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I made my way toward the living room couch. I had decided to sit there and play video games while I waited for Adam, Bree, and Chase to be ready for school.

I was so immersed in my task - texting Janell - that I didn't notice the lump on the floor until it was to late. I tripped over the figure and let out one of my infamous high pitched screams. The thing on the floor was _alive._ I scrambled backwards, just about to scream again when I released who I had just tripped over.

"Holy cow Chase." I muttered, crawling toward the sleeping form of my step-brother. "You scared me half to death." The words were lost on Chase though, for he was still asleep. Deciding that both of them could due with some company, I sat down on the floor next to his brother and waited for him to wake up.

He didn't have to wait long though, for a couple minutes later Chase's hazel eyes shot open. "W-where am I?" Chase wondered aloud, sounding scared

I frowned, confused. "Um Chase, your sitting in the middle of the living room." I said, making it sound as obvious as I could to mask the worry I felt for my brother.

"That can't be right." Chase mumbled, looking around, shocked. "Just a second ago we were at school and I was being tortured by." Chase started, but then abruptly stopped, squeezing his mouth into a tight thin line.

"Who were you being tortured by?" I asked, sincerely hoping that Chase would confide in me. Chase just merely shook his head. I sighed in defeat, determined to figure out what was going on with Chase. We sat in silence for a few minutes until a sound reached my ears I'd never thought I'd see- not even in a million years. It was the sound of Chase crying.

"Chase?" I asked scrambling around until I was siting in front of him. Tears were steaming from his eyes and his body was racked with powerful sobs. "What's wrong?" Chase just shook his head and started to cry harder.

Sincerely hoping that Adam and Bree weren't suddenly going to appear from the lab, I wrapped my arms around my step brother and hugged him close. A few seconds later Chase returned my hug. I sat there, hugging Chase while he cried.

A few minutes later the water streaming from Chase slowed to a stop and I pulled back. "You okay now?" I asked, returning to my previous seat besides Chase

"Yeah." Chase responded "Sorry about that, it was probably just brought on by exhaustion." He added, rubbing his face dry.

I just nodded, trying to push down the feeling that both Chase and I knew that exhaustion wasn't the reason we had ended up hugging as Chase cried.

Silence settled over us again until broken by Adam and Bree who both emerged from the elevator arguing.

"Adam! It is not okay to take dogs from other peoples back yards!" Bree yelled, obviously exasperated

"Yes it is Bree, why else would they be back there all alone?" Adam yelled back, looking at his sister as if she was crazy.

"Chase, tell Adam that even if dogs are in the backyard by themselves, they still belong to people." Bree said, turning to her little brother.

We all looked to him as he snorted "Adam, even though the dogs are alone and in the backyard, it doesn't mean that they are free to take."

Bree nodded in satisfaction as Adam's face fell.

"Oh, I always thought that if they were left there, no one wanted them any more." He said, sounding truly heart broken.

"Maybe we should start walking to school." Chase suggested as he stood up and shouldered his backpack.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, we don't want to be late." I said, standing up as well.

Bree pulled Adam forward and opened up the door.

"Ladies first." She said, smiling brightly at me.

I scowled at her, but walked through anyway. Chase came through after me, and started to walk without waiting for the rest of us. I made a spit second decision before sidling us besides him. Chase looked up, frowning, and opened his mouth to talk

"I get that your not going to talk to me, so I might as well go back with Adam and Bree, but instead I am going to walk besides you all the way to school." I said. Chase just held his hands up in defeat. I smiled, happy that he didn't insist on me walking with my other siblings. Sometimes I just enjoyed walking next to Chase, he didn't make the silence feel uncomfortable or given me the feeling that I had to talk, he just filled the space that would've either been left empty or filled with one of my other, more talkative siblings.

The rest of the walk to school would've been completely quiet if it wasn't for Adam and Bree arguing over which food Adam should add to his incredible edibles. But never the less, it was still enjoyable in my eyes, and at the moment that was all that really mattered to me.

 **Unknown** **POV**

With a soft pinging my alarm went off. I quickly shut it off in order to not wake my parents. Pushing off the covers I scrambled out of bed and headed toward the door. Checking to make sure there was no one in the hallway, I quickly shut and locked the door. I then turned on my heel and strode towards my desk, sitting down in the plush chair set in front of it.

Reaching down I pulled open one of the cupboards and looked around. Inside the cupboard there were at least two dozen unlabeled boxes. Reaching forwards, I pulled out the two closest boxes and set them on the desk.

After a quick decisions on the one to open first, I pulled the the one on the left towards me and tore off the lid. Inside was hundreds of little keepsakes I had stolen from this particular victim.

Rifling through homework and test papers, I ignored the perfect A plus written on every paper. Finally, I reached about half way through the box and pulled out a paper of my own writing.

Grinning in delight, I set the paper down on my desk and closed the box. Written on the paper were all the acts of tortured I was planning to put each and every victim through.

Most of the boxes on this sheet were checked, which made me even happier, soon I would be moving onto the next person and my fun would renew. My current victim had been much harder to break than any of the previous ones, so he had been under my control for much longer.

As I looked to see what kind of enjoyment I was going to have today, I looked down at the paper. What I saw made me happier- as if that was possible.

"Perfect." I purred putting the paper away and moving onto the next box. In this one there was a lot more than just papers, instead there were photos of us together, the different types of beauty products she liked, old phone cases and a couple scraps of her favorite shirts. I reached into the box and pulled out my favorite photograph of us together. We were sitting on a grassy hill in the park, both of us smiling brightly at the camera.

As I studded the picture I felt something twinge inside of me. Was that guilt I felt? No. It couldn't be. I hadn't felt guilt since my first victim. Ever since the first one I have well trained myself not to feel any emotion other than happiness and anger.

Feeling the watch on my arm vibrate, signaling that it was time to get ready for school, I put the boxes away n the cupboard and rushed downstairs. Completely forgetting about the picture I left on the desk.

 **Chase's POV**

As I walked through the front doors and into school, I fought the urge to shudder. Great, another day of pain and suffering ahead. I numbly followed my siblings, trying to tune out the other people around me as I focused on my thoughts. _You will make it through the day. You will always act as if nothing is wrong. You will not cry until you are alone. You will not let the mask slip. You will make it through the day._

"Wont you Chase." A soft voice said, pulling me from my thoughts.

With the goal of revealing at least some of my emotional burden when everyone was asleep, I steeled my self and slid my oh so important mask back into place. "Won't I do what?" I asked, hopefully sounding confused. But I really could't tell, I couldn't feel or see anything past the whirlwind of my emotions and the pull of exhaustion.

"I said, you'll be there for training tonight, won't you Chase." Bree said, surprisingly not sounding angry at the fact that I hadn't heard her the first time.

"Yes, of course I'll be there, I never miss a training session." I replied, disappointed that I had completely forgotten about the training until now. Normally it was me reminding my siblings.

With that, the bell rang and we went our separate ways. The rest of the school day passed agonizingly slowly. I couldn't focus on any of my school work, and I subconsciously tuned out all of the lessons. Lunch wasn't much better. I had recently discovered that I didn't have much of an appetite anymore, so I never bothered with lunch. Even the thought of food made me feel sick. So at lunch I pretended to listen Leo as I stared out across the cafeteria that doubled as the gym, trying my hardest not to think about the food sitting in front of every other student but me.

I had made it through most of the day without even being acknowledged by a bully, or better yet, Owen. As the last bell rang, and school was dismissed I speed walked to my locker and swallowed past the mountain sized lump in my throat. It was time for what I dreaded the most. Study time with Owen. Or as I called it. Torture time.

"Hey Chase!" Owen called from behind me,

I turned around slowly and smiled, even though I know it didn't reach my eyes. "Hello Owen, I trust you've had a good day."

"I have indeed, and It's about the get so much better!" Owen exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah." I said, hoping that I didn't sound to 'excited'

"Come along Chase, or else were going to miss the bus to my house." Owen said, grabbing onto my arm and dragging me outside. I winced at the tightness of his grip, but compared to the other things he put me through during 'study time', this was almost relaxing.

A couple minutes later the bus arrived at Owen's house and I clambered out behind him, feeling my shoulders slump as we went into his house.

"Oh Chase!" Owen yelled, even though I was right behind him "I just remembered that my parents aren't home today! So I won't have to put you in the sound proof chamber today!"

I didn't know wither or not I should be happy about that or not. Putting my backpack next to the front door I followed Owen down the stairs into his basement.

"What do you have in mind this time Owen?" I asked, sitting down in a metal chair in the center of the room.

"Oh nothing, just something I like to call watch them burn." He said, going over to the corner and puling out a box of matches.

I gulped "Um, Owen, don't you think that this is a bit over the top?" I asked, standing up from the chair and backing into a corner.

Owen just laughed and strode over to me. "Come on Chase, we don't have time for cowardly games."

I pressed my self as far back into the corner as I could, disappointed at how scared I felt. My brain started calculating all the possible ways that I could escape Owen's grasp and run away. I chose the one that sounded the safest, and I was about to run when Owen grabbed up arm and dragged me back toward the chair. I struggled and kicked at Owen, but he had mt arm in an iron grip, with no intention of letting go. Shoving me roughly into the chair, he sent a death glare in my direction as he turned around at took a rope off of the table.

"Take off your shirt." He said, a hard glint in his eye.

"WHAT!" I yelled "W-why."

"So then I have more surface to burn. Now, take your shirt off or I'll do it for you."

Thinking it was probably in my best interest to take my shirt of my self, I pulled the fabric up over my head and folded it neatly, putting it by the side of my chair. Without a word, Owen double wrapped the rope around my chest, tying me tightly to the chair. Glancing a knowing look in my direction Owen turned back to the table, picked up the box or matches, lit one, then turned to the side and lit two candles. One for each hand. Snuffing out the match, Owen picked the candles up and walked over to me.

"Ready Chase?" He asked, sounding surprising polite.

"I don't have a choice, do I." I said, sighing in defeat when I saw Owen shaking his head. "I didn't think so."

Laughing softly, Owen walked slowly towards me, extending the candle in his right hand closer to my bare chest. Feeling the gentle heat coming off from the candle, I swallowed, praying Owen would change his mind and put the candle away. No such luck. In one moment, Owen thrust his hand forward, the flame of the candle burning my chest slightly at first contact. I winced, not wanting to give Owen the satisfaction of knowing I was in pain. Owen thrust the second candle at me this time, dragging it up and down my bare arm, even straying to my arms every now and again.

"Owen stop, your hurting me." I whimpered, looking down at the burnt and charred skin covering my arms and chest. I was again disappointed in how scared and pained my voice sounded. I thought I was stronger than this.

"Not yet Chase, we still have a ways to go." Owen replied, relighting the candles that had mercifully gone out.

A few seconds later Owen turned to me, holding the two freshly lit candles.

"Your such a wimp Chase, the last person I did this to lasted much longer than you." He taunted, stepping closer to me, waving the candles around in the air. As he moved the candles around, little figures came to life as the candles passed through. The figures were enchanting. It was almost as if they were calling out to me, praying for my help. While I was distracted with the beautiful smoke figures, Owen lunged forward with an incredibly quick and graceful moment, Owen touched the candles to my skin again. Not able to help my self this time, I screamed in pain as the flames touched my already charred skin, black spots starting to dance across my vision.

"Come on Chase." Owen taunted, drawing shapes and patterns on the area of my chest he left untouched last time. "At least try to seem brave."

"You try being brave while your being lit on fire!" I muttered, trying to combat the darkness that was suddenly infiltrating my vision. I quickly ran out of energy, mostly due to my lack of sleep, and I was pulled under. For some reason I welcomed the darkness

 _ **Time skip to a few minutes later**_

Opening my eyes, I groaned in pain and pushed my self up from the floor. _How did I get down here_? I mussed looking around, relieved to see the basement empty. Stumbling over to the chair where I had been burned, I reached down and picked up my shirt. Carefully slipping it back on, I walked toward the stairs, wincing as each step ruffled the material of my t-shirt, irritating my burns and sending shock waves of pain through my chest.

As gently as I could, I walked up the basement stars and opened the door. As luck would have it, the whole house was empty. Reaching for my backpack, I unzipped it and pulled out the sweatshirt I had recently taken to stowing away in my bag. I never knew what torturing I was going to go through that day, so I never knew for sure what I was going to have to cover up.

Shouldering my bag, thankful that Owen had not burnt my shoulders, I opened the front door and started the short walk to my house. Three minutes later I was letting my self in. I opened the door to find the living room empty. "They must all be in the lab _."_ I muttered, dropping my backpack in the middle of the room, and heading toward the elevator.

On the way down to the lab, I inspected my burns. The one on my arms looked to be about first degree, while the ones on my chest were second. At least the ones on my chest would be covered during there longer healing process. Both of them though, were going to be painful, especially when I put my mission suite on.

"I should defiantly wrap these in bandages the next chance I get." I whispered, pulling my shirt and sleeves down as the elevator binged. I stumbled out, my limbs a little bit numb from the pain, and walked toward my family- minus Tasha.

"Hey Chase." Leo called out, walking over to me "You're back early today."

"Yeah, Owen had to go off to art class, so we had to cut our study session short." I said, sitting down on the cyber desk and closing my eyes. The exhaustion of the day seemed to be catching up with me.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Bree asked

I cracked an eye opened and looked at her "Yeah, I'm just tired, getting no sleep last night has finally caught up to me."

"Maybe you could skip training tonight." Mr. Davenport said, walking up to me.

"That might be a good idea, I'm so tired, anything you teach us will go in one ear and out the other." I replied , standing up and heading back toward the elevator

"Wait Chase!" Adam called after me

I turned around, trying not to be angry. All I really wanted to do was go up stairs and at least try to sleep. "Yes?"

"I want you to stay here, so I can watch words fall out of your ear."

I just sighed and walked into the open elevator.

As I reached the top, I kicked off my shoes and collapsed onto the sofa. I felt my breathing level out as I feel asleep, and for the first time in at least two weeks, I wasn't bothered by nightmares.

I woke up who know's how long later and carefully opened my eyes, I was still on the couch and thankfully alone. Standing up, I headed toward the bathroom and opened the door. While I was alone, I should wrap my burns. I pulled out a role of bandages and carefully wrapped my burns, being especially careful as I went around my chest. When I was done, I put the bandages away and headed back to the sofa.

I fell asleep again, and when I woke up I could hear my family cleaning up dinner. I stood up and stretched.

"Hey Chase, do you mind that we let you sleep through dinner? You just looked so peaceful lying there, and like you said, you didn't sleep last night." Leo said, sitting next to me on the couch

"I don't mind at all." I replied, winching a little bit as I moved to look at him.

"Do you want something to eat now?" Tasha asked, not looking up from loading the dishwasher.

"I'm okay thank you, I'm not particularly hungry." I replied, trying to think of something else other than food.

"You really should eat Chase." Leo whispered to me. "I haven't seen you eat anything all day."

"I had a snack at Owen's." I muttered, feeling guilty for lying to him.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Bree asked, sitting down on my other side.

"I would love to, I really would, but I think I'm going to go to bed." I said, standing up and heading toward the lab. "I'll see you guys in the morning." And before anyone could reply, I was in the elevator and on my way to the lab. I clambered into my capsule, not even bothering to change clothes, and fell instantly asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was tied to a stake in the middle of the school and Owen was standing in front of me.

"Hello Chase, are you ready to burn?" He said, a torch suddenly appearing in his hand

I blinked, and when my eyes opened again I was surrounded by everyone in the whole school. All of there eyes were blank and unseeing. With a smile and a witch like cackle, Owen lunged forward and set the bottom of the stake, and my feet, on fire. With just the front of my shoes on fire, I didn't feel any pain, but when the flames burnt through the protective layer, I screamed. The pain was so much more intense than earlier, mainly because the flames were on me, and soon I had screamed my throat raw.

As the flames started the lick my already burnt chest and arms, the crowd started to chant. "burn...burn...burn...burn.. BURN!" and with that the darkness toke me and I started awake, safe and sound in the lab.

Before I could help it, the tears started to flow and I totally broke down until my body was so dehydrated it couldn't make anymore tears. When the tears had fully stopped, my capsule started to feel claustrophobic, as if the walls were closing in on me. It almost felt as if I was choking on the mask I had put up so people would think I was fine. Almost as if the walls I had put up between me and my family were clasping on top of me. My breathing started to pick up and my heart felt as if it were beating much to fast.

I hurriedly pushed my capsule door open and fell to my hands and knees. I stayed there like that for a little while, trying to control my rapid breathing, until my shaking arms and legs collapsed as well and I fell face first onto the cool hard floor of the lab. Pressing my feverish forehead onto the cold floor, I felt my breathing steady, and my heart slowed to a more comfortable pace.

Feeling calmer, I crawled over and leaned against the cyber desk. _I really should change my bandages._ I thought, pulling off my shirt and unwrapping them. The burns looked no better than before, if anything they were more painful. Gingerly standing up, I walked to the bathroom and re-wrapped the tender burns. Throwing the old ones away, I clicked off the light and went back into the lab.

Knowing that there was no way I was going back to sleep, I went up the stairs into the main floor of the house. As I walked through the kitchen, I felt mys self drawn to the silverware drawer. Before I knew what was happening, I had picked up the sharpest knife I could find and was standing in the bathroom with the blade pressed to my wrist. All I had to do was cut deep enough and I would easily bleed out long before morning.

My life was worthless, I have either been bullied, teased, or tortured the whole time I've been alive. It was all becoming to much. I was weak, by cutting myself deep enough to die, was proving it. But I didn't care. All I wanted to do was escape the mess my life had become.

I was about the make the first slice when something caught my eye. It was a picture of my family and I. Putting the knife down, I went up and looked at the picture. We all looked so happy, so carefree. This must of been taken long before Owen ruined my life. By taking my own life away, I would be leaving my family to suffer. Owen would move on from me and start torturing Bree instead. They would also all think my death was there fault.

My family doesn't deserve to be put through so much pain.

But I do.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed chapter three of _The Dark Side!_ I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I can gariuntey you that I'm not going to give up on it. I'm not that kind of person to just suddenly give up on a story. I know it drives me insane when a story is left unfinished, so I won't do the same to you. **

**Just to let you guys know, I might tell you the identity of the unknown person, and I might not. You probably already know who it is anyway. If I don't mention it in the story, I might leave it in the authors note in the last chapter.**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so sorry, but this took me longer to write than I wanted it to, I ran into a tiny bit of writers block, and then our vacation ended so we had to undergo the 12 hour journey from England to America (that 12 hours including driving time.)**

 **Thanks again for the reviews! It still really does mean a lot, and it always will.**

 **I also really hope that the end of the last chapter wasn't to triggering :/**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Adam's POV**

"Adam. Adam." A voice sung, pulling me out of my dreams of dancing food. "Come on Adam, we have to get up for school now."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Chase leaning against the side of my open capsule. He looked even more exhausted than yesterday, if that was possible. He was also dressed in long sleeves and jeans, even though school ended for summer break in a week. I looked at my little brother, confused, but without a word I clambered out of my capsule and followed him upstairs. As we walked up the stairs (the elevator was under some kind of maintenance) I noticed that every time Chase took a step, he seemed to wince.

"You okay there little buddy?" I asked, stopping and grabbing his arm, but letting go when he cried out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little soar for some reason." He replied, blinking back tears.

"Are you sure?" I said, taking a step closer to him. All I got was a nod in response.

I was about to ask again, but decided it was no use, I was never going to get Chase to talk to me. Without warning, I lunged forward and picked my little brother up and charged up the rest of the stairs, trying to ignore that he was lighter than normal and that I could almost feel his ribs through his ill fitting shirt. I was expecting Chase to fight me, but he just lay in my arms and closed his eyes.

When we reached the living room, I dumped him on the couch and went to get breakfast. I was about halfway through my third bowl of cereal when Leo sat down next to me.

"Hey Adam, what did you do to Chase?" He asked spooning milk into his mouth.

"Nothing." I started

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Maybe you should go over and see for yourself then."

"Maybe I should." I muttered, standing up and walking to the couch.

Chase was sprawled across it with his eyes closed. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his breath was coming out in short, uneven gasps.

"Chasey?" I asked shaking his shoulder "Are you okay?"

With a start, Chase shot up and into a sitting position. "What's going on? Why am I not on fire!" He yelled, looking down at his perfectly intact and non burning limbs.

"What do you mean Chasey?" I asked, squatting down until I was at his eye level.

"Just a second ago I was burning to death!" He exclaimed, looking at me.

For a first time in a long time, I got a good look at his eyes. The normally brightly light up hazel was now dull and extinguished, as if someone had put out a fire with a bucket of water and left the coals

"You weren't burning Chase." Leo said softly from beside me, putting his hand on Chase's should with one hand and stroking his hair with the other.

It was almost as if he had done this before.

"But I was Leo I was!" Chase exclaimed. "The fire was started at my feet, then traveled up the rest of my body until it hit my face. Then I woke up." He added, taking a deep shuddering breath.

Leo stood up then sat back down, this time on the sofa next to Chase. With a start, silent tears started to make there way down Chase's face and onto his shirt. I watched in awe as Leo gently folded Chase into his arms and slightly rocked him back and forth, all the while his fingers still running through Chase's brown hair.

"It's okay Chase, your okay." he whispered, glancing up at we with a soft smile gracing his face.

A couple minutes later the tears stemmed and Leo pulled back.

"Thanks Leo." Chase muttered, wiping his wet face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Don't mention it." Leo responded, getting up and coming back a few seconds later with a glass of water that Chase gladly took. "Are you packed up for school?" He asked and Chase shook his head. "Why don't you go get your backpack ready then."

With a small smile, Chase stood up and headed in the direction of the stairs that would take him down to the lab.

"That was amazing." I said, closing my mouth which I didn't know was open. "How in the world did you know what to do?"

"When I was around five of six, I went through a stage where I couldn't go to sleep without having a nightmare, so my mom could calm me down the same way I just did with Chase." He replied with a shrug. "Now let's get back to our cereal before it gets to soggy."

I nodded feverishly and ran back over to the table. I hated soggy cereal.

"I hope Chase is alright." I said, shoving a spoonful of Sugary Doughnut O's into my mouth

"So do I Adam." Leo muttered, worry lines creased into his forehead "So do I."

 **Unknown POV**

I was sitting at my desk and staring at the picture of _her_ and me together when a knock sounded from my door.

"Honey? Are you okay?" The voice said, worry lacing the tone.

"I'm fine Mom." I responded. "I'm just making sure I read the section I needed to for Language Arts."

"Your such a good student baby." The voice cooed "I'll see you downstairs in a minuet?'

"Yes mom." I called back, willing her to go away. Waiting until the sound of her footsteps faded down the hall. I pulled open the cabinet again, this time only taking one box. Opening it gingerly, I ruffled around for the piece of paper, again grinning when I found it. Checking what I had planned for today, I felt my face fall. "Darn it." I muttered, for some reason I had scheduled a 'recovery week', so my victim had seven days out of my grasp.

I put the paper away and huffed in annoyance. I should probably go downstairs and get ready for school. Standing up from my desk chair, I stretched and unlocked my bedroom. Before closing the door and heading into the hallway, I again felt my chest twinge.

"No, you are not getting soft now." I said out loud. "You have done this to tons of girls before, this one is no different." But as I closed the door behind me, I couldn't help but feel guilty for something I haven't even done yet

 **Leo's POV**

I kept my eye on Chase the whole time we were at school. Every time he turned a page in a book, sat down in a chair for class, set his food down on the floor while he was walking, winced when ever he moved, every time he blinked, even every time he _breathed,_ my eyes were on him _._ For the first time since he started coming to school, I was glad that we were in all of the same classes together. We were just walking down the cafeteria for lunch when someone called after us.

"Hey Chase! How you doing Leo?" The person said.

I watched as Chase tensed up and slowly turned around. "Hello Owen, how are you?" Chase said, his voice sounding oddly strained

"I'm wonderful!" Owen said, beaming at me as well as Chase. "I was just walking down to lunch when I remembered that my mom signed me up for some after school art classes all of this week, even on the weekends, so we can't have out little study sessions until next week."

"Oh." Chase said, visibly relaxing "That's big shame, I really look forward to our study sessions." he then added, looking sideways at me.

"Thanks for being so understanding Chase!" Owen exclaimed, punching him lightly in the chest "I'll see you around."

And with that, Owen walked away.

I turned to Chase to see his eyes closed and his forehead slightly creased. "You okay there Chase?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound to overly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a sudden chest pain." Came the strained reply.

"You can tell me anything. Right?" I said turning around so I was facing my step-brother straight on.

"I know." Chase replied, not looking me in the eye. "Can we go to lunch now?"

"Okay." I sighed, knowing that I had done all that I could at the moment, and that new information wasn't going to come from Chase.

Through out the rest of the day, Chase seemed to get slightly happier, he even gave me a quick, thin smile every now and again. Considering that I haven't seen him smile in at least two weeks, I don't think I had ever felt so happy to see Chase smile. With the worry of why Chase was so sad lifted, I noticed something else about my step brother that I hadn't seen before. His shirt practically hung from him, as if it were on a hanger and not a body. I had noticed that he hadn't been eating anything lately, but I was so engrossed in my own problems and trying to figure out why he seemed depressed, that I had pushed that to the back of my mind.

"You really need to eat something Chase." I said suddenly. Adam, Chase, and I were sitting in the lab, out of Bree's way while she had a friend over. The last time we got in the way when Bree was hanging out, she got so mad at us that Spike showed up. Non of us, especially Adam, wanted that to happen **ever** again.

"I'm not hungry." came the sullen reply

"How aren't you hungry?" Adam asked, joining in on our conversation, "I haven't seen you eat anything for at least three days, maybe more."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Please eat something Chase." I begged, going up to the brother in question and gave him puppy eyes.

 **"I SAID _NO!_ " **Chase growled, banging his fist on the table and shooting up out of his seat, his to thin chest moving in and out at incredible speeds

"Calm down Chase." Adam said, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender as he stood up as well. "Just calm down. You don't have to eat anything if you don't want to."

With a defiant nod, Chase turned on his heel and exited the lab via the stairs.

After checking to make sure that he had actually went away, Adam came over to me, looking incredibly confused. "What's wrong with him Leo? He seemed fine this morning."

"I have no idea what's wrong, but tonight I am going to find out, no matter how long it takes." I said, rubbing my eyes.

 **Time Skip to Later That Night**

As soon as I bid Adam, Bree, and Chase goodnight, I headed upstairs, sprinted to my room, and grabbed Mr. Davenport's invisibility cloak that I had stolen earlier. Bundling it up under my arm, I sprinted back down the stairs and ran straight into Mr. Davenport. Literally.

"Leo!" He exclaimed, reeling back from the force I had created when I ran into him. "What on earth are you doing with my invisibility cloak?" He demanded, reaching down to grab it.

"I'm going to use it." I said, talking a step away from his hand

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"NO, you're not."

"Yes. I. Am."

"No you're not, besides what do you need it for anyway?"

"I'm going to use it so I can watch Chase all night. We all know that he doesn't sleep, so if I'm invisible, I can sit right in front of his capsule all night and he will never know I'm there."

"That's actually a really good idea." Mr. Davenport said, sounding incredibly surprised.

"Thank you." I said, puffing out my chest and walking in the direction of the lab.

Donning the invisibility cloak, I walked down the stairs and into the lab. Making sure not to trip over anything in the dark, I settled down in front of Chase's capsule and got ready to watch him the whole night. At least he seemed to be asleep. That was good.

I don't know how long I sat in front of Chase's capsule, it could've been hours or minutes, but all was quite from Chase's capsule.

I was just about to drift off to sleep my self when Chase started to thrash, his body jerking and shuddering. As soon as the thrashing started, it stopped and Chase collapsed forward, pushing on his capsule door until it opened. I shot forward, the invisibility cloak slipping off as I caught my step-brother and lowered him to the floor, noticing how painfully light he was.

"Leo?" Chase muttered, still half in his dream.

"Yes?" I asked, taking in stock of Chase's shaking limbs and his incredibly short breathes.

"C-can't b-breath." He gasped, clawing at his chest. "F-flip me over."

Not bothering to question him, I carefully turned Chase over until his forehead touched the cool floor of the lab. After a few moments, Chase's breath started to slow and he stopped shaking.

"Better?" I asked, helping him crawl over to the cyber desk so he could lean against it.

"Yeah." He muttered. "Thanks."

"No problem." I replied, sitting next to him. "Want to talk about it?" I asked, really hoping that he wanted to.

Chase started to shake his head, but then he stopped and nodded. "Fire." Came the mutter.

I looked at Chase, confused. "What do you mean by fire?"

"I was being lit on fire by." Chase started, but stopped with a shudder.

"Who were you being lit on fire by?" I asked softly, as if Chase was a wounded animal that could threatened to run away at any moment.

"Owen." Chase muttered

"Owen?!" I almost shouted. "But Owen is the nicest person I have ever met, why would he torture you?"

"I don't know." Chase whimpered, putting his head in his hands.

I could tell he was fighting back tears, so I went and hugged him. At first Chase tensed, but he eventually melted into my arms and let go of his shredded self control. We sat like that for a little while, until Chase had no more tears left.

"There's something else I have to show you." Chase whispered, puling out of my embrace and tugging the sleeves of his shirt.

"What is it?" I asked, confusion washing over me.

Wordlessly, Chase carefully pulled of his shirt. I gasped and leaned closer. Covering Chase's torso and arms were clusters of fierce looking burns.

"Is this why you dream about fire?" I said, looking up and into Chase's tired eyes.

"Yes. The dream haunts me, making it impossible to sleep, even though I need it." Came the reply, the voice dripping with exhaustion.

"You should at least try to sleep." I said, helping Chase put his shirt back on and stand up.

"I can't, if I do the dreams will come back."

"You have to try."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine then, I'll just go and tell the world what's happening to you." I said, stopping just before we got to his capsule.

"No! That's even worse!" Chase responded, sounding desperate.

"Then go to bed and I won't tell."

With a huff, Chase clambered into his capsule and shut the door.

"Better?"

"Much." I said, walking back toward the exit of the lab.

"Leo!" Chase called after me and I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

And with that I walked out of the lab, a small smile tugging the corners of my mouth

* * *

 **Now someone know's whats happening to Chase! Yay!** **I just couldn't let Chase suffer in silence anymore.**

 **I'm sorry if at times the story might seem a little Leo x Chase, but the way I've intended it to be is Leo worried about Chase and nothing more.**

 **This chapter was more of a filler than anything else, so if it was a bit boring, don't worry! The action will pick up again shortly!**

 **See you next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Now we're home I've managed to get this chapter done faster than the others! I also didn't run into any writer's block, so that was good.**

 **Anyway! hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

The moment I woke up the next day I immediately knew that something was different, it was almost as if the air was _lighter._ Shaking the feeling off, I climbed out of my capsule and strode into the elevator, smiling slightly. It was Saturday! I was free to do whatever I wanted as long as a mission didn't pop up, which one probably was, but at least it was the weekend. With a _ding_ the elevator doors opened and I walked out. The living and dining room was empty, so I sat down and marveled in the rare silence of our house.

I had only sat there for a few minutes when I head the sound of feet coming my way. I whipped around and was about to exclaim how hard it was to get silence in this house, when I saw who it was.

"Hey Chase!" I said, looking him up and down. "You look different today, did anything happen?"

He indeed look different, his eyes looked less tired and more alert, and his shoulders that had been slumped forward the past two weeks were one again up right as he stood in a posture that spoke perfection.

"No, nothing happened." He responded, muttering something under his breath as he walked up to me and sat down.

"I'm sure something happened, you look different." I insisted, not willing to rest until he told we what had changed

"Nothing happened _Bree."_ My younger brother said, saying my name in a perfect imitation of Caitlin.

I was about to prod him for information when the alarm on Chase's phone went off.

"Darn." He muttered, pulling it out. "A fire just broke out in a factory near the school, we have to act fast or else the building will explode, killing everyone in a five mile radius."

"There goes my weekend." I cursed, taking Chase by the arm and super speeding us to the lab, where Adam, Leo, and Mr. Davenport where already waiting for us.

"Get in your capsules quick, we don't have much time." Mr. Davenport demanded, herding us toward them.

On the way there, Leo pulled Chase over, said something to him then let him go. Chase smiled at him then climbed in his capsule. As we climbed out together I couldn't help but notice the way Chase's face was wrinkled in barely masked pain. Deciding to ask him what was wrong in a minute, I let Mr. Davenport brief us on the problem, then grabbed my brothers arms and sped away.

Seconds later we were at the sight. Chase yanked his arm from my grip and started to yell orders at us.

"Hurry Bree, create a vacuum to stop the fire." He yelled, moving on to tell Adam what he had to do.

A minute later the fire was out, so my brothers and I charged forward, ready to pull workers from the singed building. We had gotten mostly everyone out when a section of the building unexpectedly caved in.

"Chase was in that section!" Adam's panicked voice crackled through my ear piece. "We have to get him out!"

"Leo, do you know exactly where he is?" I asked, praying he did

"I do yes, he's in the middle of the pile, so be incredibly careful when pulling him out."

"Of course Chase would pick the middle of his section to stand in when the building collapsed." I muttered. "Adam, how many people do you have left to clear in your section?"

"I just got the last one out. How about you."

"I just got rid of my last one to."

"Good, now we can go and rescue our little brother!"

"Yes! Now stay where you are, I'm going to super speed us to his section, the less time Chase spends in the pile the better."

Moments later Adam and I were digging through the pile of rocks, searching desperately for any sign of our little brother.

"Come on Chase, where are you?" Adam muttered, lifting up a particularly big boulder, only to almost drop it again. "Bree! I found him!"

Zooming over I clasped to my knees, seeing nothing but a blood and ash covered face. "Hurry Adam! We have to get him home!" I exclaimed, scrabbling to pull aside some of the smaller rocks.

With a mighty heave, Adam pushed aside a huge rock squashing Chase's legs and lifted him up from the little indent he created in the collapsed rock.

"Hurry Bree, take him home then come back for me." Adam said, gently easing Chase into my arms until I was holding him bridal style.

"I'll be back soon." I promised him before speeding off. As soon as I reached the lab, I gently flung Chase in his capsule and looked around. "Mr. Davenport! We have to do something to help Chase!" I yelled, but he was already at the cyber desk typing in commands. A flash of bright white light went off to accompany a beeping sound

"Leo, go up stairs and get some bandages, and Bree, help me lower Chase to the floor." Mr Davenport said, already moving to the capsules. Quickly and carefully, we got Chase from his capsule and lowered him onto the floor.

"Did you manage to get a scan of him?" I asked while we waited for Leo.

"I did yes, six of his ribs have cracked, the bones in his left leg have shattered, while his right is badly broken, both arms are broken as well, he also has a major concussion, and a collapsed lung."

I sucked in a breath. "How is he still alive?"

"No idea, but I suggest we take that and not let it slip through our fingers."

"I got the bandages!" Leo called out, running out of the elevator and toward us.

"Good, now we have to hurry and set his ribs before it makes his collapsed lung worse." Mr. Davenport said, taking the bandages from Leo. "Bree, hold his legs down, but be really careful of his shattered leg, and Leo gently hold his arms down. If we keep him down then he has less chance of hurting himself."

I moved forward quickly and gently but forcefully held Chase down by his ankles. "I'm really sorry Chasey." I whispered, watching as Mr. Davenport carefully laid his hand on Chase's chest.

"Ready?" He asked, and Leo and I nodded.

With a sharp jerk, a little _crack_ rang out, and even though he was unconscious, Chase groaned.

"One down five to go." Leo muttered, tightening his grip on Chase's wrists.

By the time all of Chase's ribs were set, a sheen of sweat had appeared on his face and his breaths were coming out in short shallow gasps.

"Help me sit him up so I can bandage his chest." Mr. Davenport said, gently slipping his hands beneath Chase's torso and carefully starting to lift him up.

Together, we managed to settle Chase into a haphazard sitting position. Wordlessly, Leo undid the zipper on the front of Chase's mission suite, and gently pulled the sleeves down his arms before extracting his hands from the material. I gaped at the sight of Chase's burned arms, they must of been made recently because none of them looked even close to being healed.

"Can you help me get his tank top off?" Leo muttered, grabbing the bottom of the white piece of fabric.

I nodded, then gently took both of his wrists and lifted them above his head, wincing at the sight of Chase's newly revealed chest. The burns there were worse than the ones on his arms. Some of them were just angry groups of burnt skin, while others were magnificent spirals or beautiful designs. I mentally slapped myself, how in the world could I be calling the burns littering my little brothers body _beautiful._

 _"_ How in the world did he get these?" Mr. Davenport demanded, starting to gently wrap Chase's burnt and broken chest.

"I think it would be better if he told you himself." Leo whispered, staring holes into the ground.

"Why? What happened between you that we don't know about?" I asked, not really sure I wanted to know the answer

"Maybe you should go get Adam." Leo mumbled, not once looking up from the floor.

"I'll be right back." I said, before speeding off. Luckily, Adam was standing in the exact same spot I left him in, so I grabbed his arm and rushed home

"I thought that you had forgotten about me." Adam joked. I just smiled at him, knowing that he was just trying to lighten the mood. "How's Chasey?" He then added, turning away from me and setting his gaze on the person in question.

"He'll live." Mr Davenport muttered. "Adam, would you mind putting him in his capsule?"

Adam nodded, then bent down and gently lifted Chase from the ground. Carrying him bridal style, Adam walked toward the capsules, trying his hardest not to jostle his little brother. With more care than I thought Adam possessed, he gently stood Chase up and closed his capsule door.

Mr. Davenport hit a few buttons on the cyber desk then turned to us. "I've set his capsule to heal him check his vitals, I want one of you down here at all times, and if the cyber desk starts to beep you have to come and find me right away. Understood?"

Adam, Leo, and I nodded.

"I'll take first watch." Leo suggested, plopping himself in a chair closest to Chase. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

With a small nod, Mr. Davenport headed toward the elevator, taking hold of Adam's wrist as he went past. I watched as they filed into the elevator together, before sitting down next to Leo

"Bree, go upstairs and text Owen or something, I can watch Chase on my own." Leo said, never taking his eyes off his step brother. When I showed no sign of moving, he tried again. "Please Bree, go upstairs, if anything changes, I'll let you know"

"I just don't want to lose him." I whispered, standing up

"And we won't, Chase is the strongest out of all of us. He. Will. Pull. Through."

"I know." I muttered, before walking away, praying that Leo was right, and that Chase was going to make it

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **What's kind of wired is that when I write, I don't plan out the chapters, I just start them and let whatever come into my head flow into my figures, so like you, I have no idea where this story is going. But don't be alarmed, I won't post the chapter if it gets a little wired. That's another thing I love about writing, I can just let my figures do the work.**

 **Another thing is, I never know what to put in author notes, but I fell bad not leaving them, so I'm sorry if they seem a bit choppy and badly organized.**

 **Anywho! Thanks for reading this chapter and my confession of an author's note**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! As usual, thank's for the reviews! I know this sounds kind of sappy, but it warms my heart every time I get an email saying someone left a review or liked/favorited me or my story!**

 **I'd also like to believe that I'm getting better an author notes, but I have a feeling I'm not :)**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

The rest of the night passed unceremoniously. Thankfully. Not once did the cyber desk start to beep. I was thrilled beyond relief when Chase made it through the night. Hopefully that meant he would wake up soon.

"Please wake up soon Chase." I voiced aloud. "I don't know what I would do if you never opened your eyes again."

"We would never be the same again." A voice said behind me.

I whipped around in shock to see Adam standing in the middle the lab, staring at the form of his broken brother.

"Adam!" I exclaimed, shocked "You weren't meant to hear that."

"But I did." He replied gruffly.

"How did sleeping in a bed feel?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Last night, Mr. Davenport had decided it was better if Adam and Bree slept up stairs. For some reason.

"It was really wired, I felt like I was floating on a soft fluffy cloud." Adam said, looking thoughtful.

I laughed. "It does kind of feel like that."

"Feel like what?" A horse voice whispered from behind me.

"Chasey!" Adam yelled, a smile lighting up his features. "Your alive!"

Chase just smiled weakly, he was clearly in a lot of pain.

"What hurts Chase?" I asked gently, walking up to his capsule.

"Everything." He groaned, leaning his forehead on the glass of his capsule

"I'm sorry, but it's going to hurt for a while." Adam said, coming up beside me.

"I know." Chase sighed

"Hey Adam, why don't you go up stairs and let everyone know that Chase is awake." I suggested, sensing that Chase wanted to talk to me about Owen.

"Okay!" He exclaimed happily.

As soon as he had gone, I turned to Chase. "Your worried about what Owen's going to do to you now, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, in the state I'm in, he could touch my chest and I could kneel over dead." Chase said, looking depressed.

"I won't let him get anywhere close to you." I growled, feeling anger flash in my eyes.

"Thanks Leo, but he will find a way."

"Not on my watch."

"Leo."

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well." Chase started, but was interrupted when the elevator dinged

"Before they come out, they saw your burns." I whispered to my step brother, knowing that he would want to know they knew before they started questioning him.

"Chase! You're alive!" Bree exclaimed, running normal speed over to us.

"Yeah, good thing to, I like the lab." Chase weakly joked, smiling a little.

"Well, the good thing is, since you survived the night, your chances of survival are greater." Mr. Davenport said, coming up to stand next to Bree.

"Oh good, I was worried that today would be my last day." He joked again, a tinny bit more pain creeping onto his face.

"I know you just woke up, but would you mind answering a few questions for us?" Mr. Davenport asked, trying to look innocent.

"I'm not telling you where I got the burns from." Chase said stubbornly, the pain that was just showing on his face was gone.

"Please Chase, we're only trying to help." Bree begged, trying to give him puppy eyes.

"I'm not telling you who it was." Chase said again, his eyes hardening

"Why not?" Adam asked, confused

"He said if I told anyone, he said he would torture you as well." Chase replied, the facade he was trying to maintain, dropping.

"Who said so Chase?" I asked softly, even though I knew who it was.

Chase opened his mouth reluctantly, and I could tell he was about to say who it was, when his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the cyber desk started to beep. Mr. Davenport raced forward, his face falling.

"What is it Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked

"His heart's stopping."

* * *

 **I know this chapter's kind of short, but I decided that this was a good place to stop. I'm so kind :).**

 **I promise a longer chapter next time! Don't worry!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back again! I'm very proud of my self for getting each update out faster! It really helps when your at home and not on vacation. Funny enough :)**

 **Thanks again for the reviews!**

 **And like I promised this chapter is longer than the last one!**

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

I was surrounded by white, almost as if I was standing in a cloud.

"Hello?!" I called out. "Is anyone there?"

"No ones here, but at the same time, every ones here." A voice said, echoing around where ever I was.

"Great." I muttered under my breath. "A riddle-er, just what I need."

"Oh Chase Davenport, I am no riddle-er." The voice said, sounding indignant

"Where am I? How do you know my name."

"You are in The Beyond, and everyone here know's your name."

"What's The Beyond?"

"It's the place between death and life, passing or no, happiness or not, love or."

"Okay I get it."

"Good, because I could've gone on all day."

"So, do I have to pick wither or not I want to die?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"You get very little choice in the matter, you have to tell me why you want to live, and I say if your worthy enough to go back."

"How many people have proved worthy enough to go back?"

"Under my judgment, or in all?"

"Under your judgment."

"None."

"Wonderful."

"Shall we begin?"

 **Adam's POV.**

As soon as the cyber desk started beeping, it stopped.

"He seems to of stabilized." Mr. Davenport said, sounding confused

"Why do you sound so confused?" Bree asked, the tears that we just falling from her eyes seeming to stop.

"His heart had stopped, but then it started again, all on it's own, we didn't even have to do anything."

"Maybe his capsule did something." Leo suggested, his hands shaking slightly.

"Maybe." Mr. Davenport mussed

"What ever happened, at least he's fighting it." I said, trying to lighten the mood

 **Chase's POV**

"Do you want me to sit? Stand?" I asked the voice, feeling incredibly stupid talking to something I couldn't see

"Standing's fine, you know, unless you want to sit."

"I'll stand."

"Okay Chase, why do you think you deserve to live?"

"Um." I pondered, realizing that I had no idea what to say, since I didn't have any time to plan, and I was much to scared to ask for some planing time.

"Unless you don't want to be alive." The voice said, noticing my hesitation

"No! I want to live!" I exclaimed, starting to feel my self panic.

"By the way your hesitating I would say you don't want to."

"Then stop pressuring me!" I growled

"That's the Chase I'm looking for. Now, why do you want to live?"

"I have to get back to my family."

"Why?"

"If I die, then the person torturing me will go and start torturing my sister, and I can't have that."

"So, the only reason you want to live is because you can't let your family get hurt?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think it would be easier to die though? I mean, what has your family ever done for you?"

"T-that's not important, what matters is that my family is safe."

"Oh Chase, don't you realize that you can't protect your family from everything."

"I can try."

"But what about you? You worry so much about your brothers and sister, but they do nothing to help you."

"L-like I said, t-that' not important."

"But it is Chase, your stammering even proves it."

"H-how does my stammering prove it?"

"If you were perfectly fine with protecting your family from getting hurt, only to be treated like a lower class being, you wouldn't be stammering."

"You have a point."

"Then what's the point in going back if your only going to be treated like your not there, or that your not important."

"There isn't any point."

"So, with that in mind, do you still want to get back to your family, or come with me and be appreciated, a brain like yours comes in handy in the judging."

"I want to go back to my family."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"How?"

"You're to loyal to your family, you'll always be there for them no matter what they do to you."

"So does that mean I get to go back home?"

"Yes Chase, you get to go home."

"Thank you!"

"No, thank you Chase Davenport, you were the first person in the many years I've done this to ever impress me. When the time comes, we will work well together."

And with that the white room disappeared.

 **Bree's POV**

The worst five hours of my life were easily the ones while we were all waiting for Chase to wake up. At one point the cyber desk started to beep again, but stopped again after a couple of seconds. Looking at my brother standing in his capsule, forehead leaning against the door, bandages replacing his shirt and pants (he still had his boxers on), he looked so fragile and vulnerable. It broke my heart to see my usually unbreakable brother so broken.

"He looks so fragile, doesn't he." Leo said, suddenly appearing at my side.

"I've never seen his like this before, even when we were younger, he was the strongest out of all of us."

"Even Adam?"

"Even Adam. When we were little, if so much as touched Adam, he started to cry."

Leo snorted, grinning a little.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked, appearing like magic behind us.

"Nothing." Leo said, trying his best to look innocent.

"I really hope Chase wakes up." I quickly said, not wanting a war to start while my baby brother was dying.

"He will, Chase is stronger than all of us, if anyone could survive this, Chasey can!" Adam exclaimed, a look of pride gracing his face.

"I second that." A voice said from in front of us. I sighed in relief, how I had feared that I was never going to hear that voice again. No matter how weak it was.

"Chase." Leo breathed, moving forward and putting his hand on Chase's capsule. "We were scared that you were never going to wake up."

"I survived, for now." Chase replied, putting his hand up in a mirroring of Leo

"I know what you mean, in the state your in, you could go at any second." I sighed, we had Chase back for now. But for how long?

* * *

 **So... I might of strayed from the plot slightly in these last few chapters, but the next one will pick the plot back up again.**

 **The part about Chase being in The Beyond, and having to convince the voice to let him stay alive, I totally made up, so I'm really sorry if I offended anyone.**

 **Anyway, that was chapter 7!**

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's me again :)**

 **As always, thanks for the reviews!**

 **I've decided that every other chapter, I'm going to reply to the reviews people give me, starting NOW!**

 **Dirtkid123:**

 _ **I'm really glad that I didn't offend you! I was kind of scared that people were going to report me, and then I would get kicked out. *shudder.* Anyway, there might or might not be a moment when Chase has to protect his family coming up, so you'll just have wait and see.**_

 **Asha Davis:**

 _ **I'm happy you thought it was cute. :) The story does have quite a bit of family fluff :)**_

 **Unknowndiva**

 _ **Yes, I agree, Chase is quite strong. :) I can't make any promises though about him not dying, I still haven't quite decided how it's going to end. I should probably just let the fingers do there work. ;)**_

 **Now on with the chapter! See you at the end :)**

* * *

 **Adam's POV**

I hate seeing my brother in pain. He's normally the one comforting us when were injured, not the other way around. I wish that I could unlock an ability to make people heal faster, because if I did, then I would magic Chase better. Every time he moved, seeing his face twist with pain made my heart brake.

"Get better soon Chasey." I whispered, watching as he slept. His capsule had done an pretty good job of healing his injuries, so far the bones in his arms and legs had been set, half of his ribs had healed, and his concussion was gone. His burns had also healed, but they left behind the ugly scars of where they once were. No matter how hard we pried, he wouldn't tell us who did it. The only person who seemed to know was Leo, and he wasn't saying anything either.

Knowing that Chase wasn't going to instantly heal, no matter how hard I watched him, I sat down in a chair at the cyber desk and tried to keep my mind off why I was down in the lab. Surprisingly, Mr. Davenport had been perfectly happy to leave me down here by my self with injured baby brother. I thought that he would't be able to trust me to watch over Chase, because I was the normally throwing him around.

But no matter how good having Mr. Davenport's trust in me felt, I was still bored out of my mind. In less than two minutes, I had already spun my self silly on the chair, and there was noting to do in the lab that didn't require brain power or running up stairs to collect supplies.

"UGH!" I groaned, spinning around in the chair again. "Why don't I have a brain?"

"I've been asking my self that for years." Chase's said from behind me, the surprises of hearing his voice making me jump.

"Chase! Your awake again!" I cried, shooting to my feet and running over to him.

"Did I make the cyber desk beep again?"

"Nope, it hasn't beeped in a while now."

"Oh good." Chase replied, seeming to deflate from relief. Neither of us knew what to say, which wasn't a surprise considering we never really talked on a normal bases, so we just fell into a comfortable silence, until the elevator dinged, announcing the arrival of either Bree or Leo- possibly both.

"I'm still not telling you who burnt me." Chase muttered as the elevator doors slid open.

"Chase!" Leo yelled, surging forward when he saw his eyes open.

"Leo." Chase smiled, putting his hand up of the glass of his capsule.

"How did you sleep?" Leo asked, putting his hand up, mirroring Chase.

"Nightmares." I heard Chase whisper to our step brother.

Leo seemed to understand, because he shook his head slightly. "Fire?" He asked

"Fire." Chase confirmed with a shudder.

"Don't worry, the fire's never going to get to you." Leo said. "I won't allow it."

"Thanks Leo." Chase muttered back, blinking slowly.

Bree and I just stood back and watched this exchange with amusement and shock.

 _When did Chase and Leo get so close?_ Bree mouthed to me, and I just shrugged my shoulders, truly having no idea.

"Oh, Adam." Leo said, turning to me. "We came down because it's my shift, so your free to go."

"Why did you come down?" I asked, pointing at Bree

"I came to check on Chase." She replied with a shrug.

"My Chase, you are popular." I joked, winking at him.

" 'bout time, do you have any idea what's it's like to be pushed aside you're whole life?" He chuckled weakly.

I knew he meant it as a joke, but it hit hard. He was right all we did was push him aside and made fun of him.

"Why don't you just all go upstairs." Leo suggested, gently frowning in Chase's direction.

"Your right." Bree said. "Let's go Adam." she added, tugging my arm.

"See you later Chasey!" I called over my shoulder, grinning happily when he smirked at me.

 **Chase's POV**

As soon as the elevator doors slid closed, I slumped against the back of my capsule and sighed, my eyes felling incredibly heavy.

"You alright Chase?" Leo asked, pulling a chair up next to my capsule and sitting down.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I responded, closing my eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Then go back to sleep." Leo said softly.

"I can't every time I do, I go back to burning." I whined, really hating my nightmares.

"I won't let you burn Chase, remember?"

"I-I can't, I'm to scared."

"I'll be right here, okay? Just try to sleep."

"Okay." I muttered, sliding my eyes closed.

When I opened them again, I wasn't tied to a wooden post, but instead standing in a stone cave. "Hello?" I called out "Any one there?" No one responded. "Hello?" I called out again, listing as my voice echoed around the empty cavern of the cave. All of a sudden there was a cracking sound as the ceiling started to cave in. I tried to put up my force field, but it flicked and died out. I tried again and again, each time my force field spluttering out. I tried one more time, watching in fascination as instead of dying out, my force field pulsed and shot out in all directions, clearing the stone around me until I was standing in a massive crater.

With a painful jerk, I awoke to the sound of smashing glass. Prying my eyes open, I gasped at the sight around me. All of the capsules had shattered, and every single device was laying on the ground, to broken for repair.

The worst of it though, was the sight of Leo laying on the floor, a huge bleeding gash running all the way from his hair line to his jaw.

"Leo?" I called out, getting no answer.

"LEO!"

* * *

 **Ohhh! Cliffhanger! Will Leo be alright? How is Chase going to heal without his capsule? All will be revealed soon!**

 **Also, is anyone else excited for the Mighty Med vs. Lab Rats Crossover tomorrow? I know I am! The previews make it look epic, especially the part when they have to take Chase to Mighty Med! I'm so mean to my favorite characters...**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**

 **Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews! I've actually changed my mind and decided to reply to the reviews every chapter, so here are the replies now.**

 **smartgirl13579:**

 ** _I know! Watching the commercial makes me wish that they were running the crossover all day!_**

 **Guest:**

 _ **Don't worry, your not alone! I love it when Chase gets hurt. Also, in the next couple chapters there is going to be more sibling fluff between Adam, Bree, and Chase**_

 **Dirtkid123:**

 ** _Your're going to have to wait and see to find out if Leo is okay. *evil laugh* Seriously though, I just realized now how evil I am. Off I go injuring people left and right, then leave it on a cliffhanger. I'm actually kind of surprised that I haven't been murdered in my sleep yet._**

 **Unknowndiva:**

 _ **I think that it's genius running episodes of Lab Rats and Mighty Med all day, with each passing episode it's making me more and more excited for the crossover!**_

 **I din't realize how mean I was to hurt Leo until I read the reviews. Sorry about that. :/ In my defense though, hurting Leo was a last minute decision, so I really didn't think it through. Much.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 9!**

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

The moment the shock wave rocked the house, I knew something was horribly wrong.

"Where did that come from?" Adam asked, worry lacing his voice as he stumbled around, trying to regain his balance

"I have no idea!" I yelled, throwing my phone down on the couch and standing up. "Before we do anything though, we have to make sure Chase is alright." I added, striding toward the elevator.

"He should be okay." Adam said, running up to stand next to me while the elevator doors opened.

"What makes you say that?"

"If anything had happened to Chase, then Leo would've come up and told us."

"Not if Leo is injured or knocked unconscious." I retorted, sighing in annoyance at the sight of Adam sticking is tongue out at me.

Moments later, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, reveling the lab. Gasping at what I saw, I walked forward and started picking through the wreckage toward the slumped form of Leo. When I got there, I gently turned him so he was laying on his back, and drank in the sight of the huge cut running horizontally across his face. After making sure he was still alive, I stood up and surveyed the trashed lab. The capsules had completely shattered, and everyone of Mr. Davenports inventions lay broken and scattered on the floor.

"Who did this?" Adam asked, still standing just outside of the now closed elevator doors.

"I have no idea." I replied. "lets's just hope it's not another invader." I added, cringing at the though of having another person spying on us.

"Where's Chase?" Adam inquired, making his way forward for the first time.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him lying in the wreckage." I said, starting to make my way towards the collapsed capsules, really hoping that we wasn't laying under all of the smashed glass.

My wish never came true. Lying under a huge pile of glass was Chase. His arms, face, and legs all had tinny cuts on them, and every now and again I could see a piece of glass sticking up through his shirt

"Oh Chase." I sighed, kicking aside a pile of glass and kneeling down.

"Is he in there?" Adam called, standing in the middle of the lab

"He's here, but it seems like he's unconscious as well."

"Why can't Chasey get a break as of late?" I heard Adam mutter from behind.

"What did you say!" I asked, turning around to face him. "That was the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say!"

"I've been spending to much time around Chase." Adam said, blushing.

"I don't think any of us have spent enough time with Chase." I whispered sadly, thinking back to what he had said earlier.

 ** _Tiny Flash Back_**

 _" **My Chase, you are popular." Adam joked, winking at him.**_

 _ **" 'bout time, do you have any idea what's it's like to be pushed aside you're whole life?**_

 ** _End of Tiny Flash Back_**

Chase was right, we did just push him aside. Deciding from now on I would hang out with him more, no matter how boring he could be, I turned back to Adam.

"We should get him upstairs, lying in broken glass like this isn't doing him any good."

"You're right, I'll get Chase and you try to wake up Leo."

I nodded in reply and picked my way thorough shattered glass and broken inventions over to where Leo lay. Shaking him ever so gently, I tried to ignore the massive cut on his face. When I got no answer, I shook him harder, relieved when he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Bree? What happened?" He asked, heaving himself into a sitting position and rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know what happened exactly, but it looks as if a shock wave hit the lab." I replied, tugging him to his feet.

"Shock wave? What shock... oh!"

"What do you mean shock...oh.?"

"I'll explain when we're upstairs." He said, waving a dismissive hand. "Where's Chase?"

"We found him laying in a pile of glass, Adam's pulling him out now."

"Is he okay?"

"He looks to be, he's arms, face and legs are slightly cut up, but he'll live."

"What are we going to do about the capsules?" Leo muttered, looking over my shoulder to examine the wreckage.

"I have no idea, hopefully Mr. Davenport can build some new one's soon."

"Hey Leo!" Adam called, standing up from the disaster that was once our capsules, holding Chase bridal style. I smiled at the sight of Adam cradling his younger brother in his arms, especially when I saw the way he was protectively holding Chase's head to his chest.

"Hey Adam." Leo replied, breaking me from my thoughts. "Why don't we all go upstairs?"

"That's a good idea. Besides, we need to get some stuff to heal your face." I said, eyeing Leo's cut.

With a look of surprise on his face, Leo lifted his hand and touched the cut, grimacing when he saw the red staining his fingers.

"You right Bree, Leo needs a bandage for that thing." Adam agreed, coming to stand next to us.

"Okay, lets go." Leo muttered, rubbing the blood from his hand on to his jeans.

"So Leo." I started, turning to face my step brother. "are you going to explain what happened down in the lab, or are we going to have to guess?"

"I said I'll tell you when we're upstairs, and besides, I only know what I saw, I have no idea what happened on Chase's side." Leo replied, studding ground and scuffing his shoe along the elevator floor.

"What do you mean, you have no idea what happened on Chase's side? What did Chasey do?" Adam exclaimed, almost yelling.

"You'll find out soon." Leo muttered, not taking his eyes from the floor.

I huffed in annoyance and Leo's stubbornness, but kept my mouth closed. It wasn't going to help my case if all I did was shout at Leo. I started at the sound of the elevator dinging, then waited before the doors fully opened before striding toward the couch.

"I'll stay with Chasey." Adam said after depositing his burden onto the sofa and knelling down besides his head.

"I'll go get the bandages." I added, super speeding away before coming back with the biggest box of bandages I could find.

Before anyone could say anything, I sped forward and took of Chase's shirt and shorts so we could examine the wounds the glass had left under the material.

"The cuts don't look that bad." Leo muttered. "all they look like are little scratches."

"You're right, I don't think he's going to need any bandages." Adam replied, studding out baby brother's arms, legs and chest.

"You on the other hand defiantly need at bandage." I said, turning to Leo. In a blur of movement, I washed the blood away from the cut and wrapped it up.

"It didn't look that bad once I cleaned the blood away." I assured Leo, smiling as my step brothers shoulders seemed to slump in relief.

"Now, what happened in the lab." Adam demanded, not even looking at Leo. He was instead gently running his fingers through Chase's hair, a smile lighting up his face when Chase sighed contently.

"Around ten minutes after I told Chase to go to sleep, his force field kept appearing and disappearing. I just thought he was protecting him self from his bad dreams, so I though nothing of it until his force field pulsed out and broke everything it hit. The last thing I remember before waking up was a broken piece of one of Big D's inventions falling and hitting me in the head." Leo explained, his brow creasing at the memory

"I wonder what made his force field to that." Adam mussed, his fingers still gently caressing Chase's hair.

"Maybe we should wake him up and ask." I suggested, kind of hoping no one would agree with me.

"To late, I'm already awake." Chase whispered, cracking his eyes open.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Adam asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I do. I also have something else to tell you." Chase said, grabbing Adam's hand as he pulled it out of his hair. "And please keep doing that, it feels good."

Adam happily complied, grinning when Chase smiled contently again.

"What happened Chase?" I asked, kicking my self when the content smile melted off my baby brothers face.

"I was trapped in a cave, when all of a sudden the ceiling started to cave in. I tried to use my force field to protect my self, but it keep spluttering out and dying. I tried one more time, and my force field seemed to pulse out. It destroyed all of the rock around me until I was standing in a giant creator. I then woke up and saw the sate of the lab." Chase explained, shuddering at the thought of what he had done. "I think I must of passed out when I saw Leo collapsed on the floor with a giant gash in his face." He added, almost as if it was an after thought.

Adam stopped stroking Chase's hair for a moment, pulled Chase into a massive bear hug, the resumed petting his hair.

"There was something else you wanted to tell us." Leo prompted, a knowing glint in his eye.

"Oh right, that." Chase muttered, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"What is is Chase?" I asked, squatting down in front of him.

"I figured it's time to tell you who burnt me."

* * *

 **Oh I'm so mean, I've left this chapter on another cliffhanger.**

 **Also, I might not be able to update tomorrow because it's my brothers b-day, and were going off to an amusement park.**

 **Only an hour until the crossover! I'M SO EXCITED! (if you can't tell.)\**

 **Anyway! Until the next chapter.**

 **Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

 **I'm really sorry I couldn't update yesterday, and this chapter is also really really really really really rrrreeeellllyyyy short because all it really is is Chase's confession, but the rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise.**

 **Here are my response replies:**

 **smartgirl13579:**

 _ **I did think about hurting making Leo as injured as Chase, but then I decided against it. I also decided the best way to move on with the rest of the story was to get Chase to confess. Also, because of his confession, the story will be drawing to a close shortly.**_

 **Dirtkid123:**

 ** _I can already tell you that Adam and Bree won't be happy with Owen, he is soooo going to get it. :)_**

 **Unknowndiva:**

 _ **I'm glad you liked the chapter. I LOVED THE CROSSOVER! I thought it was genius the way the fit the two fandomes together! At the end though I kind of wished Chase exploded. :/ I'm so mean. :)**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy chapter 10!**_

* * *

 _End of last chapter._

 _"There was something else you wanted to tell us." Leo prompted, a knowing glint in his eye._

 _"Oh right, that." Chase muttered, dropping his eyes to the floor._

 _"What is is Chase?" Bree asked, squatting down in front of him._

 _"I figured it's time to tell you who burnt me."_

 **Adam's POV**

The prospect of Chase finally telling us who burnt him made me shiver in apprehension. I let my mind quickly wander through all the possible people as Chase took a deep breath and leaned further into my touch. When he had woken up earlier, and asked me to keep stoking his hair after I had pulled away, I felt my heart warm. I was scared that he was going to push me away.

"Come on, tell us who burnt you Chase." Leo prompted, that same knowing glint reappearing.

"Owen. Owen was the one to burn me." Chase said quickly and all in one breath.

 **"OWEN?!"** Bree screamed so loud that it activated Chase's bionic hearing, making him wince. "I don't believe you." She added defiantly.

Chase just hung his head and sighed. "If you need me I'll be in the lab." He muttered under his breath, attempting to stand up, but failing, remembering his broken legs.

"But it _can't_ be Owen, he's to nice." Bree said, still refusing to believe her younger brother.

"See, this is one of the reasons why I didn't want to tell you." Chase whispered, laying back down on the couch and closing his eyes,

"What do you mean _one_ of the reasons?" I chimed in for the first time.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, you don't believe me." Chase replied, looking lost and hurt

"I believe you." Leo said, coming up and giving him a gentle hug.

"So do I, no matter how hard I don't want to believe it." Realizing as soon as the words left my mouth that I really did believe Owen was hurting Chase.

"Well, now that I think about it Owen has been acting strange lately." Bree muttered from the floor.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, a look of hope appearing in his eyes.

"Around two weeks ago, Owen started asking me questions about you." Bree said, pointing at Chase.

"What kind of questions?" I inquired for my younger brother.

"He would ask me what you did after school, if you had any other friends, what or who you cared about most and some other more personal questions." Bree replied, blushing toward the end of her sentence.

"He was gathering information about me, so he could torture me in the most painfully way possible!" Chase exclaimed, shooting into a sitting position, knocking my fingers from his hair during the shock of his sudden movement.

"If that's the case then Owen is going to get it." Bree growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"We have to be careful though!" Chase yelped, reaching up and tugging Bree's sleeve.

"Why?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice

"Because Owen threatened to torture you as well if I told anyone."

* * *

 **Like I said at the beginning, this chapter was kind of short. :/ But I promise a longer chapter next time!**

 **Just to let you guys know, this story is going to be drawing to a close in a couple chapters or so. :/ I have another story lined up though, so I won't be silent for long! :)**

 **See you guys next chapter!  
**

 **Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **Here are my review replies:**

 **smartgirl13579:**

 ** _I had actually considered having Bree hate Chase, but then I figured it would be much harder to move on with the rest of the story if I did make her hate Chase. I like that, beating the cheeseballs out of Owen. :) Do you mind if I use it my stories? I'm going to be sad as well when I'm done writing this story, I've had a lot of fun doing it! It warms my heart to find out that your going to miss this story._**

 **Dirtkid123:**

 _ **Don't worry, Owen isn't going to get away with hurting Chasey.**_

 **As I promised, this chapter is longer than the last one, but it is sadly the last chapter in this story. :(**

 **WARNING: Adam just briefly mentions suicide, but it's not mentioned in great detail.**

 **Enjoy chapter 11!**

 ***Sorry, I don't know how to spell it.**

* * *

 _End of last chapter:_

 _"He was gathering information about me, so he could torture me in the most painfully way possible!" Chase exclaimed, shooting into a sitting position, knocking my fingers from his hair during the shock of his sudden movement._

 _"If that's the case then Owen is going to get it." Bree growled, her eyes flashing dangerously._

 _"We have to be careful though!" Chase yelped, reaching up and tugging Bree's sleeve._

 _"Why?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice_

 _"Because Owen threatened to torture you as well if I told anyone."_

 **Chase's POV**

What in the world had I gotten my self into? Now that my siblings knew who had burnt me, they were going to be so overprotective that I was going to be drowning in motherly love. They were also going to go about capturing Owen the wrong way, and they were probably going to get themselves caught.

There weren't any use in me trying to tell them what to do because they've never listened to me in the past, so why would they listen now? All I could really do was sit back and watch as they all got themselves killed.

With a huff of an annoyance, I pulled my self back to the present and watched as the rest of the my family tried to put the lab back together. Every now and again I would life something with my molecularkonesis,* but my broken arms hurt to much to move to often. A couple of hours later, everything but the capsules had been cleared away.

"What are we going to do about the capsules?" Leo asked as he swept huge piles of glass from the objects in question into a bag.

"I can design more, but it's going to take a while to get them up and running." Mr. Davenport said, helping lift the bags of broken glass into the elevator. "In the mean time, you guys need to remember not to use your bionics." He added, nodding at Adam, Bree and I.

We all nodded in consent and the lab fell into silence again, until a question popped into my head. "How are you going to take Owen down?"

"Were still planing that." Bree whispered, refusing to meet my eyes

"Wonderful." I muttered "We are so going to make it out of there alive."

"Why can't you just plan the attack for us?" Adam asked, looking confused

"Because you never follow any plan I come up with! You say you will, but then you go off and do the complete opposite of what I say!" I huffed, desperately wishing that I could just get up and walk away. Stupid broken legs

"About that." Bree said guilt lacing her voice "Were really sorry that we never listened and always teased you. I never really realized how much it hurt."

"It's fine." I assured her, surprised with her sudden confession. "I eventually grew a thick skin."

"That's my point!" Bree argued. "If we hadn't of been so mean to you, you never would of had to grow a thick skin!"

"I'm actually surprised you haven't cracked by now." Adam added, sounding impressed "If I had been teased and bullied my whole life I probably wouldn't be here."

No one had to ask him what he meant.

"You're really strong Chase, never forget that." Leo said, gently squeezing my slowly healing shoulder.

"Thanks Leo." I smiled, then turned to Adam. "Would you mind carrying me upstairs? I've heard about this marvelous thing called a bed, and apparently it's waiting for us upstairs."

Adam smiled back at me, and gently slipped his arms under my arms and legs, lifting me up until my head was level with his chin. "To the beds!" He hollered, running as gently as he could into the elevator. Every step sent waves of pain through my broken arms and legs, but I just laughed it off, as I didn't want to worry Adam while he was so happy.

The ride in the elevator was one of the most interesting in my life, for the whole time up Adam was telling me about his dreams of hiking up at chip mountain, trying to save the people of Jalapenoia from the nacho cheese lava. By the time we reached the living room, my sides and stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

Finally we reached one of the guest bedrooms. I watched in amusement as Bree came in behind Adam and carefully pulled back the covers on the bed so Adam could put me down.

They were about to leave when I painfully reached out and grasped one of Adam's hands. "Thanks for carrying me up Adam." I said, feeling my eyelids drooping from a sudden onset of exhaustion.

"Your welcome Chase, sleep well." Adam replied, squeezing my hand lightly and running a hand through my hair.

"Good night Bree." I whispered, feeling my self drift off to sleep.

But not before I felt Bree press a kiss to my forehead.

 **Leo's POV**

Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling of my room. Today had definitely been _eventful -_ with Chase blowing up the lab and all. At least the giant cut in the side of my face didn't seem to be to bad. It would most definitely attract some attention tomorrow, but nothing could be done about that.

Adam and Bree's reaction to Chase confession couldn't of gone better, and now all of this mess would soon meet its end and Chase would be free. I sighed again and closed my eyes. The more sleep I got the better, for I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be busy.

I awoke the next morning to the annoying blaring of my alarm clock. Turning it off, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Today was the day we were going to take Owen out. Swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I stood up and padded downstairs. Adam, Bree, and Chase were already up and eating breakfast

"Hey Leo!" Chase said happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Chase, your happy today!" I responded, glad to see my step brother so happy.

"Yeah! I guess I am!" Chase giggled, stuffing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Do you mind me asking why?" I asked, starting to get a little creeped out.

"Because Mr. Davenport is letting me go to school!" Chase exclaimed, squealing like a little girl

"We helped by promising Mr. Davenport we would take care of Chase." Adam said, fondly ruffling Chase's hair.

"We just had to find him a wheelchair. Which we did, in Mr. Davenports 'a room of me'. I'm not sure I want to know what it was doing in there." Bree added, shuddering a little at the end.

"I'm not sure I want to either." Chase muttered, wrinkling his noes a little.

"Anyway, when your ready Mr. Davenports going to take us to school, since it would be to hard to walk to with Chase in a wheelchair." Adam explained, standing up from his chair.

I nodded, quickly scarfed down some cereal and grabbed my backpack from my room. "Lets go."

The ride to school was uneventful and school even more so. I went from class to class in a half-daze, nervous for tonight. Adam, Bree, and Chase seemed to be nervous as well. Adam's normally sunny mood was drenched a little, Bree kept glancing around her as if expecting Owen to come up and attack them, and every now and again Chase would take a deep breath as it he was trying to keep him self calm.

We made it through the whole day without meeting Owen, and as soon as we all got in Mr. Davenports car, we breathed a sigh of relief.

"How was your day guys?" Mr. Davenport asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"It was pretty good, we didn't run into Owen once." Chase replied, relief evident in his voice.

"Oh good. Ready for tonight?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Chase growled, making us all jump.

For the rest of the car ride, no one spoke, we were all just a big jumble of nerves. As soon as we got home and got Chase out of the car, we ran down to the lab to grab out mission suites when Chase stopped us.

"No, lets where normal clothes, it will look less suspicious that way."

"Smart." Adam murmured, making Chase beam.

"I know."

Deciding together that it would be best to eat dinner after meeting Owen, Bree pulled out her phone and texted him, asking if it was alright it they met in the park for a walk.

Ten minutes later, a time was set and together we headed out, Adam pushing Chase's wheelchair along, whispering to him. After we found the spot Bree told Owen to meet her at, we all fell silent and waited, all of us twitching every now and again. I didn't know how I had expected this meeting to start, but a tree to the left of us suddenly exploding wasn't it.

 **"CHASE!"** A voice roared, making the person in question turn as white as a sheet

"Owen?" Chase muttered weakly, rolling forwards

 **"YOU TOLD THEM! IT IS NOW TIME FOR THEM TO DIE!"**

"No, I can't let you do this."

 **"YOU HAVE BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF! NOW STEP ASIDE AND WATCH YOUR SISTER DIE!"**

"NO! I won't let you do this. I know you want me, you've always wanted me."

 **"YOU'RE RIGHT CHASE, I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED YOU, SO I'LL KILL YOU! BUT WHEN YOU DIE, THERE WILL BE NO ONE STOPPING ME FROM TURNING ON YOUR SIBLINGS!"**

"It won't matter if there won't be any one to protect Adam, Bree, and Leo when I'm gone, because you'll be dead as well."

Adam, Bree, and I watched, stunned as Chase's eyes started to glow with power, a ball of electricity growing in his palm. With a mighty heave, Chase threw the ball forward at the same time a gun shot rang out. All of a sudden it was if time was moving in slow motion. I watched as the ball of electricity flew through the air, barreling straight into Owen's chest. Turning my head, I watched as the bullet fired from Owen's gun hit Chase's own chest.

Suddenly, time returned to normal and I rushed over to Owen and checked for a pulse. I found none

"Dead." I pronounced aloud then turned around and scurried over to where Chase was. He was still sitting in his wheelchair, but he was slumped over a bit. His eyes were also open, but they were glassy and out of focus.

"Chase." Adam chocked out, silent tears stalking down his cheek.

"You saved us." Bree added, water leaking from her eyes.

"When did you learn to do that?" I asked, fighting the failing battle of letting my own tears fall.

"J-just n-now." Chase coughed out, blood flying from his mouth and splattering the front of his shirt. "B-before I-i d-die." He spluttered, more blood coming out. "I... I... want... to... let...you...know...that...I...love...you."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

 **Hey guys! As I said at the top, this was the final chapter. :( I'm really going to miss writing this, as it's been tons of fun!**

 **You've probably figured it out, but the identity of the unknown POV was indeed Owen. I kind of made it a little obvious, but oh well.**

 **If I get enough people telling me to do so, I will write an epilogue, but at the moment I don't have one planned, so just let me know if you want one!**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read/review/follow/favorite this story! It means a lot!**

 **Sorry if the ending was kind of abrupt and under detailed. :/ If it really bothers any one I can go back and re write it then post the chapter again.**

 **Anyway, until next time!  
**

 **Review?**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I've been convinced to write an epilogue, so here it is! I'm so sorry it took so long to post, but my computer recently broke so I was completely computer less until yesterday.**

 **At the end of this chapter I'll write a bunch of shout outs, so stay tuned for those.**

 ***I just totally made up his last name, so please don't judge.**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The Davenports had desperately wished that Chase's death would go unnoticed. That everyone at school wouldn't register that a certain spiked haired genius was missing. They had no such luck. The moment Adam, Bree, and Leo had walked into school with there heads hanging low people knew that something was up. It took the better part of half a day for them to figure it out.

Thought lunch and the rest of the day, the Davenport kids were swamped with apologizes for there missing brother and good wishes during their mental recovery. The most surprising reaction of all was Principal Perry's. The moment word of Chase's death reached her ears, she locked her self in her office, and if one was to press there ear to the door, they could hear the sound of her crying.

The fact that Owen was missing as well didn't go unnoticed either. But with no brother or sister to ask, everyone just assumed he had moved. Util a story came out in the newspaper the next day.

Everyone who read the artical was shocked, as for the first time ever, Owen's true personality came to light. After Chase and Owen had died, Adam, Bree, and Leo had no idea what to do with the bodies, so they ended up calling the police. As soon as they arrived and saw the two bodies laying on the floor an investigation was launched.

When they had determined the cause of each boy's death, Owen's still baffled them, they searched each house. They found nothing suspicious at the Davenports and the Drives, so they were about to let the case go cold when one of the officers doing a final sweep of Owen's bedroom found his stash of boxes hidden in his desk. After that it didn't take a genius to figure out who was a fault.

After the investigation was over and people stopped swamping them wherever they went, the Davenports were finally allowed to grieve in peace. For the fist couple weeks grades were allowed to drop and shouting matches were allowed to occur. Even Douglass gave up tying to capture the kids and moved in with his brother.

After the first month of Chase's death had passed, grades were brought back to a passing level and arguments did't go on without punishment. Everyone felt the loss much more though when the mission alarm started to beep. Without their brothers super smarts and amazing planing skills, missions became near impossible. After the first mission they went on alone, Adam and Bree completely took back everything they had ever said about not needing Chase.

Every night from then on a candle was lit at dinner and silence was passed in respect for the boy they had lost at such a young age.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry if that was really short. If it bothers anyone, or if you want some more detail, just let me know and I'll fix it.**

 **As I said at the beginning, here are the shout outs.**

 _ **I'd like to thank**_

 ** _kittycat1200_**

 ** _BasketballQueen_**

 ** _smartgirl13579_**

 ** _Dirtkid123_**

 ** _Waterlooroadbrat_**

 ** _Unknowndiva_**

 ** _Guest_**

 ** _Asha Davis_**

 ** _EmotionalDreamer101_**

 ** _daphrose_**

 ** _SoullesAndProud_**

 ** _Clarity665_**

 ** _AllAmericanSlurp_**

 ** _and Sunwolfee_**

 ** _for leaving at least on review for this story._**

 ** _I'd also like to mention_**

 ** _Dirtkid123_**

 ** _smartgirl13579_**

 ** _and unknowndiva_**

 ** _for there continued support_**

 ** _I would also like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this story! It means a lot to me that someone would bother to read something I've written._**

 **Thanks again guys!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Review?**


End file.
